


By The Fire

by TheOriginalLovelace



Series: Femslash Yuletide 2013 (2020) [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash Yuletide, Fireplaces, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalLovelace/pseuds/TheOriginalLovelace
Summary: Ruby comes home after a run and, as always, Regina is there to welcome her home.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Red Riding Hood | Ruby
Series: Femslash Yuletide 2013 (2020) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036977
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	By The Fire

**Author's Note:**

> So, these prompt entries are all technically VERY late but, hey, better late then never amirite?  
> Hope you enjoy the holiday fluff!

Reaching up with one large black paw, Red looses a whine of equal parts annoyance and trepidation as the door swings inward without protest. _Damn it, Regina_ , she thinks as she pads inside, closing the door behind her with a huff. No matter how many times it happens, she still hates how insistent Regina is that their combined reputation is more than enough to scare away any potential threat, especially during wolfstime. The idea of an unlocked door standing as the last physical line of defense between the people she loves most and the outside world makes her hackles rise and her lips pull back in a feral snarl. 

Still, with a slow breath and a shake of her shaggy head, she lets it go - a conversation for another time - and lets her nose lead her to the only place she's truly wanted to be all night.

Paws light and sure, she makes her way through the house until she finds it and her heart threatens to swell beyond the confines of her breast at the sight. Regina, legs curled diligently beneath her and book in hand, sits contentedly on the sofa across from the fireplace, seemingly unaware of her presence. Not that Ruby believes it for a second, mind; Regina was far too self-aware to have missed the telltale sounds of her homecoming. But Ruby appreciates the sentiment all the same and makes a mental note to tell her wife exactly that, as soon as she has the means to do so.

Bushy tail sweeping in a wide arc behind her, she trots happily over to the woman she loves and, without hesitation (but with much personal satisfaction), promptly deposits her head in her lap, obscuring her book.

"Miss Lucas, must you _always-_ "

She yips, pushing her head further into her lap and blinking up at her with the wide green eyes she knows have the power to get her out of nearly anything, especially something as harmless as this.

Regina sighs, the picture of annoyance but for the small upward curl of her mouth and the all-encompassing warmth of dark eyes. "Welcome home, dear."

Ruby makes a soft sound in the back of her throat before sighing contentedly as Regina's hands sink into the thick fur of her ruff. This, she thinks as her eyes fall shut and her tired body leans heavily against the couch, this is everything she's ever wanted. Because now, held fast between Regina and the crackling warmth of the fire, she's home.


End file.
